Comet
For a classic variant, see 'M113 Comet APC'' Built during the 60s, the M113 Comet is a series of Armored Personnel Carriers built for various combat and utility roles, since the vehicle is still active after 2025 and is planned to be replaced along with the '''M2 Bradley by an Unknown IFV Prototype. The vehicle is being used by the following groups. * United States Task Forces - Main operators of the M113, active since the Cold War, upgradable. * United Forces of Africa - Operates the M113A3 version of the Comet, comes with TOW Launcher. United States Service "We're going now" - Comet operator - Operated in 1960 along with several variants being produced, the Comet is an armored personnel carrier which is equipped with a machine gun, suited for light anti-personnel combat along with a TOW launcher to fight against light armored vehicles when deployed on the field, despite being one of many Cold War vehicles to still operate in the United States' Armed Forces after 1991. Comets are built to carry around 5 personnel to the battlefield in and out of areas for combat and evacuation protocols when required, when required at some point in a battle any operator using of the Comet can switch from standard weapons to pack a M61 Vulcan for better effectiveness, also switching from being restricted to fighting ground threats to multi-role engagements such as dealing with enemy aircraft. Service History To be added... Historic Engagements To be added... The Cold War See 'Cold War'' To be added... Vietnam War To be added... Modernization Efforts To be added... Clones & Copies Various reports from USTF forces show that various APC based vehicles have been reported to have copied off the '''M113 Comet, all-thou some of them were built by Evans Military Tank and Vehicles Inc. after it secured rights and licensing with some of its facilities across the world building the Comet. Some examples of licensed vehicles based on the Comet was the Landsweeper Construction Vehicle that are being built today in Kazakhstan for construction and also attending to battlefield based situations, also employing its armored bodywork allowing it to operate under harsh conditions. Other vehicles were built by terrorist factions through captured facilities, most of these copies of the Comet were known to be the D-53BF Diablo, utilizing a set of toxin sprayers and a 90mm cannon to deal with units attacking it but however EMTV Inc. stated that its not one of their products despite being built outside of the United States. Specialists have spoken out to military forces relating to the D-38AP Gladiator, who have said that they have received reports and complaints about the vehicle was being used by enemy forces of the USA, all-thou the Gladiator was built by the company's Eurasian division it was intended to be sold for countries that cannot afford any light tanks or AFVs for light anti-vehicle purposes, however despite its purpose it has been found being used by factions such as the Global Liberation Army but however due to demand across Eurasia its development went into full-force until 2018, where it was stopped due to reports of the Comet being cloned and used by the GLA. Engagements Today Despite the Comet being almost being active for 70 years, and being prepared for replacement along with the M2A3 Bradley IFV with a new IFV project, the APC has seen several conflicts today despite being modernized for combat sporting newer technology for enhanced mobility and combat. Engagements in Libya See 'Libyan Civil Uprising'' To be added... First Eurasian Conflict See 'First Eurasian Conflict'' To be added... Second Eurasian Conflict See 'Second Eurasian Conflict'' To be added... United Forces of Africa "Lets go people!" - Comet operator - Around the year of 2013, during the events of the '''Libyan Civil Uprising caused by terrorist aggression, that was suppressed with help from the USA and the Global Liberation Army (Before going rouge), during the course of the conflict, Comet APCs in Africa played a vital role in Libya's armed forces to help the GLA to take on and suppress terrorist aggression during the course of 4 years. Leaders of several countries in North and South Africa announced a new Continental Peace Unit known as the United Forces of Africa, it is operated with assistance from the Allied Nations they utilized heavy vehicles like the old Comet along with armed forces along with many recruits from several host countries. Behind the Scenes * The M113A3 Comet is based off its modernized counterpart built during the 60s, it will be available for the USA's forces and for the UFA. * A M61 Vulcan rotary cannon will be available for the USA's version of the Comet and it will resemble the M163 VADS, another version of the M113 APC. Category:Units Category:Units of the United States Task Forces Category:Units of the United Forces of Africa Category:Vehicles Category:Ace Air Force Sector Units Category:Units of American Origin